


Go to sleep

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Shot, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Paul works overnight for the first time on the Discovery. Hugh reminds him that he is not a mushroom.





	Go to sleep

Paul gazed at his partner lovingly and wondered how he got so lucky. " What is it? Is there something on my face?" Hugh asked. "Nothing." Paul smiled. Hugh reached across the couch that they were sitting on and began to play with Paul's fingers. Usually Paul was disapproving of displays of affection, but in the privscy of their quarters he found himself rather fond of it. "Did anything interesting happen in Medbay today?" Pauk asked, capturing Hugh's hands with his own. " Well, a certain astromycologist stopped by during lunch." "Was he cute?" Paul asked jokingly. " The cutest." Paul buried his face into Hugh's neck and smiled against his partner's skin. " You didn't come back from the lab last night," Hugh said questioningly, " Love... how long has it been since you last slept?" Paul stilled, as if just realizing how long he had been working. Hugh kissed Paul's forehead reassuringly. " Four...fourty-four hours." Hugh pulled back slightly and Paul flinched. " You need to sleep. You are not a machine. You are ... probably...not a mushroom. You need to take care of yourself, Paul, and if you don't, then I will. Do you understand?" Hugh tilted Paul's head so that they were eye to eye. The ghost of a smile skirted Paul's face.   
" Yes, dear doctor." Paul said before placing a feather light kiss on Hugh's palm. " Go change into pajamas." Paul quickly went to do as he was ordered. He grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to get changed. Now that Hugh had mentioned it, Paul was beginning to feel the weight of exhaustion on his eyelids. When Paul dragged himself into the bedroom, Hugh was already in pajamas, sitting onthe bed reading on his ppad. He looked up at the sound of Paul's feet shuffling along the floor and put down his ppad on the nightstand. Paul flopped on top of the bed and Hugh did everything short of pushing Paul under the covers, joining him once he had lowered the lights. When they were finally settled, their limbs tangled underneath the blankets, Paul whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't sleep." " It's okay, and its not your fault. I blame Lorcafor overworking you to death. Just...try not to do it again, pleas?" " Of course." Hugh smiled before planting a firm kiss on Paul's lips. " Great! Now go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC, please let me know if I did a good job! (Im sorry if my grammar/spelling suck!) I hope you liked it!


End file.
